When we First met
by Violet Frost
Summary: Flora and Luke are in there late teens. But have bin fighting a lot. could it be because of flora having to get married in the next few years? Also who is this Kelly women and whats the big news she keeps talking about? FloraXLuke
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fan fic i hope you like it. its a Flora Luke love story thing. i dont know how its going to end up so stay tuned. Also i dont own Professor Layton. Also this story takes place in london in the victorian age so thats why Flora will be geting married at a young age.**

* * *

All was not well in the Layton flat. There currently was a screaming match going on between Flora and Luke in the kitchen.

"Just admit I'm right" shouted Flora at Luke.

"You're not right and stop correcting me" Luke yelled back.

"If you want me to stop correcting you, stop being wrong!" she yelled

"See you always have to go there just to make yourself feel better" Luke shouted back arms waving

"What! Your just mad that I'm more muter then you. And older I'm seven teen your still sixteen" she said in a matter of fact tone. Like flora so often did when talking to Luke

"You seven months older, not even a year! I'll be seventeen soon" Luke was about to lose it. He hated being seen as a little kid. He wasn't eight years old anymore he was seventeen, well sixteen but close enofe to seventeen for it to count, in his eyes.

At this point professor Layton walked in to the flat with a woman named Kelly. Kelly was professor Layton's coworker at the university she also studied archaeology. Kelly over the past year became a good friend of Luke and Floras. She was a tall slim woman with long hair. Which was dark brown and wavy. Her eyes had a green tone with brown tint. She had on a plain white sundress that she normal had on during summer. All in all Kelly was very pretty a good friend of Luke's and a role model of Flora. Bolt of the kids loved her dearly.

"What is going on" professor Layton said speaking over them, not yelling, just, speaking over.

"It's Luke's fault" shouted Flora.

"Oh of course it's MY fault it's always MY fault. Because who could ever fathom. Beautiful gentle Flora Reinhold. Poor adopted Flora. The enchanting, smart, and clever lady learning under professor Layton. The young flower of the London society Cambridge could ever do wrong!" Said Luke in an overly sarcastic tone.

Thought most of what he said was true. Professor Layton working at Cambridge was part of the London Cambridge society. And when they would go to galas and conventions the society would host. Flora would be presented in golden light by professor Layton and others. For being such a young beautiful lady who, unlike most young girls who would be there, was educated and could hold a convsation. In fact Flora was one of five women include Kelly who was in the society based on education or job. Instead of being ones, wife, daughter, etc. She eventually got the name" the young flower" for her name Flora, and because she was so" innocent".

"You're just jealous because you are not even part of the society you just tag along" Flora said darkly knowing this would hurt him.  
"You shouldn't even be in the society you don't work there like Layton and Kelly or married to one of the workers just because you're a girl! And they fancy you."  
"I'm in the society because of my manner and intelligence they like me being around."

"Flora! Luke!" Kelly, who doesn't mind yelling, Shouted." calm down "

"Luke maybe if you were gentlemen the society would inducted you" she said "and Flora you're a lady you are going to be married soon gentelmen want to see a lady not this"

"I can't wait till she does get married so I won't have to live with her" Luke yelled.

"Go to hell" Flora yelled.

"I'll see you there then" he yelled.

Bolt of the teenagers left to their bed rooms and slammed the doors.  
"Well I guess now is not the time to tell the kids the news" Layton said.

"I guess all we can do is wait till they are calmed down to tell them. I thought they would be pleased by the new but maybe not so much." Said Kelly  
"Would you like some tea?" he asked her.

"I think would all could use some tea." Kelly said looking out the window.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far i hoped you liked it. i would love feed back im going to post another chapter soon so stay tuned =). **


	2. Giving up the gun

**Hey thanks for reading so far i hope you like it thanks the red haired nerfighter you know who you are =)**

* * *

**Luke's room.**

Kelly walked in to Luke's room.

"Can I come in?" she asked

"You already are" said Luke

"So how long have you fancied Flora?" she asked rather abruptly

It took Luke a few second to understand what she said

"What? I mean, I don't, Flora, she is,… I don't fancy her" he said but alas Luke was a horrible liar. For a gentaman never lies. How did she know? Thought Luke if she knew, did Flora?

"Did the professor put you up to this"? He asked

"No I found out on my own also Flora doesn't know. and I promise I won't tell anyone I'm just hear if you want to talk what are you thinking?" Kelly said in her soft inviting tone of voice

"I'm thinking emotions are stupide" said Luke as he flopped in to a chair Kelly sat down on top of his desk Kelly was the type of person who sat on top of tables.

"You're telling me kid" she replied.

"It's just she is so amazing, she truly is, she is smart, pretty, kind, and bold. But sometimes she is so hard to be around. Her personality is just too strong. When we are fighting I'm so mad at her but there is like… a spark of something. Like the fight is a chanleg she knows it and I know it. And who ever can come up on top is the winners. I think deep, deep down we are each other's only fighting match. But since we fight so much I don't want her to leave or to get hurt. Because who will I fight with?"

Kelly smiled and replied "like Hera and Zeus you two are"  
"what does Greek gods have to do with this?"

"When Zeus took thrown of the gods he need a queen someone who was like him a god but also strong enofe to be able to handle being queen and him. He married hear because she was the only one who matched him in strength and wits. That's why they fought so much. And ya zuese cheated on her but let's not focuse on that part."

"But I doesn't matter in the end" Luke said "she going to marry in the next few years then she will move away".

"Don't going giving up the gun Luke"

"What does that mean?" he asked

"It means you have the gun, the upper hand, the power but don't give up on it keep fighting. You use to be the only boy in Floras life if you want her go get her. Because she not going to wait around forever." Kelly said

"She would never pick me" he said hopelessly

Kelly got up from the table and walked to the door.

"You don't know till you try "she said "oh and Luke"

"Yes" he said.

"You know you could, if you wanted to" she told him

Kelly still faced the door

"I could what?" Luke asked wondering what she was talking about

"Marry her" Kelly said without looking at him.

"What?" he liked Flora but he never thought of marring her

"You are sixteen Luke you need to take a wife before your 24. Might as well be Flora." She said and then left the room.

* * *

**once again thank you so much for readin i would love comments also this chapter is named giving up the gun because thats the song i had playing when i wrote it. **


	3. Little talks

**Thanks to every one who is giveing reviews and reading this story i love you all! this chapter took me a long time to write i had major block and Finals to study for. school will be out this week so i can keep writing im not going to give up on this story. Also this chapter is called little talks after the song little talks by of monsters and men. =)**

* * *

Luke sat in his room thinking of what Kelly said. She was right he need to tell Flora before she got engaged to someone. He lov… rely, rely liked her. (He couldn't bring himself to admit to loving her). He had to apologize to her. Luke got up and went to the balcony where flora was almost every night.

Flora was looking up at the sky she didn't notice Luke until he said something.

"Hey flora?"

"Oh it's you, hi" she said Cooley

"Flora I'm so sorry I said things I didn't mean I was just made can you ever forgive me. You were right all along. I was just being stupide" he said.

"Yes" Flora said.

"Yes I was being stupide or yes you will forgive me? "He asked

Flora smiled" bolt I don't like when we fight, why do you fight with me so much Luke?" She was looking right at him with her starry brown eyes.

"I don't know flora, like you're my best friend but some time you're so frustrating I just can't take the fact that you're wonderful and I…"

"You what?" she asked

Luke wanted to say I love… like you a lot and it kills me to know that I'm going to lose you soon. And I guess I fight with you as a way to push you away so when I do lose you it won't be as hard. But he didn't say this. What he did say was.

"I care about you a lot. Like you're my sister I think of you as my sister. And we fight like brother and sister. And we need to grow up soon and I don't want to lose you. Because I love you, as my sister." He wanted to take back these words the second they left his lips.

"Oh Luke that's so sweet" flora said in her calm tone of voice "I think of you as my brother it's nice to know we think of each other the same way."

"Yeah I was hoping we would think of each other in the same way" said Luke in a whisper hoping flora would not hear

"So are we cool?" she asked

"Yeah we are good" he said

"Good I missed our little talks" she said with her flora like smile. Normally that smile mad Luke feel warm. But as warm as her smile was. It made him cold to know that he won't ever have her real warmth.

She got up and went to her room.

"Great just great" said Luke out loud to the night sky. "Tell her I think of her as a sister why I would even say that? He looked up at the North Star that flora pointed out to him last summer. "And it's not even worth it she thinks of me as her brother. She would never want to marry me or even date me."

Luke sat out there all night it wasn't till the London sun woke him up that he went back to his room. Only to be woken a few hours by Kelly telling him to meet in the front room there was some type of news for him and Flora to be told.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading two things two ask you guys. should i keep doing the naming the chapters after the song that was playing and then useing the titles in the story. Also do you like a bunch of short chapters or should i make them longer with less chapters? **

**Love to all,**

**VF**


	4. This took me some time

**im sorry this just took a long time. pleas dont kill me**

* * *

They sat in the fount room waiting for the news Kelly and The Professor had to tell them.

"We have great news" Kelly said with great excitedly.

"You know how Kelly and I have been working late a lot," said the Professor.

"Well it's all been worth it. The Professor and I got a grant for our study on Celtic Ruins we are going on a dig in Ireland in a few weeks for the rest of summer." Kelly said cutting him off.

"That's wonderful," Flora said.

"But there's one problem. You and Luke have to stay here in London when are gone." Said Layton

"That's no fair," Luke said. "We want to come with you."

"I know, I know," said the Professor, "I wanted you two to come with us but the people giving us the grant wont fund for us to bring kids, so you two will have to stay here. I hope you won't burn the flat down."

"We promise we won't," said Flora speaking for her and Luke.

"But that's not even the best part. Tomorrow there's going to be a gala held in honor of the Professor and me. It's going to be a very big event." Kelly said," Oh and Flora there will be lots of young gentlemen for you to meet. It would be a good way to start the process of getting your name out there for engagements." Kelly said to Flora, but when she said this she was looking Luke right in the eye.

"Well I should start making brunch," Flora said getting up to the kitchen the Professor followed her, leaving Luke and Kelly in the front room.

"What was that? I thought you wanted ME to be with Flora?" Luke asked.

"Yes that's true, but I won't keep Flora away from other gentlemen who can give her a good life just because you can't tell her how you truly feel," Kelly told him in a sharp tone of voice.

"You know you can be pretty aggressive sometimes," Luke snapped backed

"You got to be when you're women with a job like mine. Any way did you tell her? "Kelly asked

"Yes I did. Turns out she's madly in love with me and doodles my name on note books," he said in a dark and sarcastic tone.

"For real?"

"No. What I did say was I thought of her as a sister, then she told me that's wonderful because she thinks of me as a brother. I should probably just give up."  
"No you can't!" Kelly said in a panicked tone of voice.

"Why not? She doesn't like me."

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do… Wait Kelly, do you know something that I don't know?"

"Luke there are many things I know that you don't."

"You know what I mean. Do you know something about Flora?"

"Here's a hint Luke. The promise I made to you I made to others; I think this is a puzzle you will have to solve on your own." Kelly said. Then she turned and left leaving Luke confused ,but yet a little hopeful. He allowed himself the thought he had been pushing down for the past two years. The idea that Flora may very well have feelings for him.

* * *

**thanks for reading pleas review**


End file.
